Satisfied
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Somewhat AU, in which Jay marries Lonnie Li while her younger sister Tracy is the Maid of Honor at their wedding. Tracy couldn’t be any happier for her sister but she also harbors feelings for the roguish VK herself. [Based on Satisfied from Hamilton]


**Satisfied**

 **Plot: Somewhat AU, in which Jay marries Lonnie Li while her younger sister Tracy is the Maid of Honor at their wedding. Tracy couldn't be any happier for her sister but she also harbors feelings for the roguish VK herself. [Based on Satisfied from Hamilton]**

 **Purpledolpin05: So this song immediately popped into my head while watching the Jay/Lonnie moments during Descendants 2, I mean I do like Lonnie but I feel like she ain't the one for Jay; considering I shipped Tracy/Jay long before Lonnie/Jay was cannon. So this AU is interesting to explore, if Roman was in this one, he'd sweep her off her feet. (guess you won after all, Roman) This one somewhat cooperates Descendants from Disney and a bit of my AU in which Lonnie has OC siblings while still incorporating Lil' Shang (Lonnie's cannon older brother from the novels and somehow I envision Lil' Shang looking like Ross Butler because I made Brett from KC Undercover along with Roman and Riker from Elite Force as Crossover Brothers in my other Descendants crossover parody)**

 **I do not any of the characters from Disney Descendants, I only own my Original Characters, Enjoy.**

 **Songs that kinda inspired the one-shot: Satisfied from Hamilton the Musical, Helpless from Hamilton (partially for Jay/Lonnie), Hold Me Now by Johnny Logan**

 **6 Years After Descendants 2**

 **2023**

Today was the day General Li Shang and Fa Mulan's oldest daughter, Lonnie Li (aged 23), getting married to her longtime boyfriend, Jay the son of Jafar.

"Mom, Nini's not even married yet, and you're is already crying!" Lonnie's younger sister Tracy Li (aged 22), smiled over at their mother, Mulan.

"I get emotional!" Their mother, Fa Mulan, corrected, drying tears from her eyes.

"And I get cranky when you wake me up early." Tracy yawned a bit.

"Tell that to our big brother." Lonnie's youngest brother, Jones Li (aged 21), laughed, pointing at their extra-emotional for today older brother, Lil' Shang. "He is crying a lake!"

"It's not every day my favorite sister gets married." Lil Shang (estimated aged 28) hissed over, drying tears.

"I'm still here." Tracy coughed, crossing her arms. Eh, not her first time being overshadowed by her siblings.

"Well, at least now I won the bet!" Jones nodded with a smirk.

"What bet?" Lil' Shang blinked.

"Hey _AUDREY_ , I won the bet! I told you Lonnie would marry before you did!" Jones yelled over while running out of the room. " _YOU OWE ME 100 BUCKS_! I want the money in British Pounds!"

"I'll go check on him." Lil Shang stated before rushing out to prevent his brother from starting a Bridesmaid Riot.

"How's my baby girl?" Li Shang peeked his head into Lonnie's room, in which her siblings and his wife were helping out. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks dad." Lonnie giggled, admiring her wedding dress. Lonnie turned to her sister, Tracy.

"Thank you so much for being my Maid of Honor for my special day." Lonnie thanked her sister.

"Anything for you, sis." Tracy smiled, before frowning, "I still don't like wearing the dress!"

"But you look so cute in that." Lonnie grinned.

"I'm just thankful you picked out a decent non-frilly/pink outfit for my Maid of Honor gown." Tracy sighed, before smiling. "One last hug before you tie the knot?"

Lonnie nodded before the two sisters hugged.

They heard a loud honk outside.

"Oh no, looks like the groomsmen are here." Jones groaned. While he admits he is friends with Jay but he still gets protective over his sisters.

Jay, son of Jafar, got out of the car, followed by his best men. Carlos De Ville, Ben, Chad Charming, Doug and Jones Li (but Jones decided to be the better best-man and takes himself out of the game)

Today was the day of his wedding with Lonnie.

"Hold it, sucker." The groom and his groomsman were about to enter the Li household before they were stopped by the Bridesmaid. (Mal, Evie Queen, Jane, Tracy Li, Audrey)

"Feisty, fancy seeing you here." Jay teased Tracy. The duo had a bickering relationship dated back before Lonnie even dated Jay, it usually involves Jay getting hurled across the floor, being attacked by angry squirrels (via prank) and occasionally being kicked in the shins.

"I am the Maid of Honor, I'm _supposed_ to be here. Against my will when I could be reading Harry Potter or binge-watching Stranger Things in my room." Tracy smirked back. "If you guys wanna enter and find the bride. You have to accomplish some tasks."

"What tasks?" Ben asked, before the guys all looked at each other.

"Give us One Billion Dollars and Doth shall past." Jones piped in.

"Jones, you're supposed to be on my side." Jay whispered over.

"And face the wrath of TRACE? Hell no." Jones snorted.

"I don't have that much money!" Jay exclaimed, before turning to Ben, "Ben, can I get a loan?"

"Sorry, can't." Ben gave him a weak smile.

"If you can't give us the dough, I'm afraid you have to go." Audrey taunted a bit.

"Easy, sisters." Mal laughed a bit, "Before the Groom can pass and reach his Bride, you guys have to finish a feast we prepared."

"Well, I do love a good meal." Jay nodded, accepting the challenge.

"Then you will _LOVE_ the meal we prepared." Evie snickered, before Lil' Shang pushed out a trolley of food.

"Eat up, Boys." Jane giggled a bit.

There were a few glasses of red liquid with ice cubes, and a plate of cookies. And a platter of gross meatloaf.

"Eat up and you can go." Evie stated, before the Bridesmaids shared a smirk.

Jay took a sip of the red water, before he gagged.

"Drink up!" Mal snickered.

"What exactly is this?" Doug asked, feeling flushed.

"Hot sauce with chili ice cubes." Jane replied.

" _WHAT_?!" Carlos looked up from drinking.

"Sorry, Carlos." Jane gave a weak smile.

Chad took a bite of the cookie, before gagging, instead of sweet chocolate chips, the ladies had prepared cookies with wasabi and an extra dose of salt.

"Is tormenting the groom and his friends a tradition?" Carlos asked.

"Well in some cases, it is." Tracy replied, snickering.

"This is gonna go viral." Jordan Genie filmed the guys eating on her camera.

" _WHAT EXACTLY IS IN THIS MEATLOAF_?!" Doug asked, looking up.

"You know, if I tell you what it is made up of, it won't be much fun." Jones replied while snapping pictures of the groom and his friends gagging on the food.

"Thanks for helping with the cooking, Uma." Jones gave Uma a thumb up.

At this point, Uma, Harry Hook and Gil along with their pirate crew had been enrolled in Auradon, so they have gotten along with Jones famously and getting into loads of trouble.

 **After half an hour of the food eating and almost passing out…**

"Wow, congrats!" Jones applauded.

"Can we please go inside now?" Jay asked, groaning.

"I can't feel my mouth!!" Chad winced in pain.

"Ok, I think we're done with the tormenting." Evie giggled.

"Fine, the Groom shall enter the house, but you gotta say something sweet and romantic to lure my sister out." Tracy crossed her arms. "Just to show me how dedicated you are to my sister."

Jay stood outside of Lonnie's room, thinking of what to say to his bride.

"I LOVE YOU, **_JENNY_**!!" A voice boomed into Lonnie's room.

" ** _WHO THE HECK IS JENNY?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! IS IT THAT PRETTY BLONDE REPORTER I SAW MAKING EYES AT YOU AT LAST WEEK'S TOURNEY GAME?_** " Lonnie quickly snapped and opened the door.

"Sorry, that was just Theo." Ben's younger brother, Charles, stated.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be cute if I said that to Jenny when we're married." Theodore winked at his crush, Jenny. Before Jenny pushed him away, and Jamie (daughter of Tiana and Naveen) laughed in response.

"False alarm, people." Ben's youngest brother, Dewey (aged 13) piped in.

"Lonnie, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. And I will cherish you and love you until the day I die." Jay told Lonnie in a serious tone, Lonnie quickly blushed as she smiled.

"That was disgusting!" Jay heard Jones gagging in the crowd.

"It's romantic" Tracy hissed over at her brother.

" **I'm asexual** , I feel _NOTHING_!" Jones claimed with a smirk.

"I respect you for that." Harry Hook smirked over at Jones.

"Well, at least I never need to point a fist at any girl who tries to ask you out." Tracy whispered back.

"Kids, keep it down." Lil' Shang nudged his younger siblings by the elbows.

"Time for the tea ceremony." Ben stated.

"What's a tea ceremony?" Mal asked.

"The bride and the groom will serve tea to the elders of the house, beginning from the oldest to the parents." Ben explained briefly while they watched Lonnie and Jay serving tea (in which Lil' Shang forbade his brother Jones or any of his prodigies try to jinx the drinks) to Grandfather Fa Zhou and Grandmother Fa Li, and eventually Mulan and Li Shang.

"I always knew you were growing up and I had to let you go someday soon, I just wasn't sure if I am ready to let you go yet." Mulan started to tear up a bit.

"Take care of our daughter." Li Shang patted Jay on the shoulder.

"I will, sir." Jay nodded.

"Call me 'dad'." Li Shang smiled, after all they're all family now.

"Shall we?" Jay offered a hand to his wife.

Lonnie nodded before she took his hand.

"I LOVE WEDDINGS!" Dizzy started to cry.

"Speaking of weddings, when you getting married?" Charles looked up at Uncle Chip.

"As far as I know, not that soon." Uncle Chip grumbled. "I mean Benny got married, before ME! And I am practically your godfather!"

"Could you two lovebirds hurry and wrap it up so I can go back to my room?" Jones shouted over, before Tracy laughed a little.

"Well, they're actually using _YOUR_ room for the wedding." Lil' Shang replied.

" _WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MY ROOM_?! I shall never use that bed again! That's where all me bedbugs hide!" Jones claimed. "And my stash of secret pet scorpions, or the wasps in a can, or my Sword Art Online Kirito sword collection!"

"That would have been nice to be informed _BEFORE_ we set up the decorations!" Evie grumbled.

" _JONES_!" Lonnie hissed over.

"What? I was just joking! I've shifted my own bed to Trace's room. It's her business now." Jones laughed.

"Is that why I woke up with lice last week?" Tracy groaned at her brother.

"Best newly-weds prank ever!" Jones bragged a little.

"Well, you better treat Lonnie right. Or else." Lil' Shang warned Jay.

"No, you're doing it wrong." Tracy told her eldest brother. "She may be pretty and sweet but here's a prayer for you that you won't get her mad."

"C'mon, we have a wedding banquet tonight at The Chandelles Restaurant, and unless you like eating overstuffed and overcooked chicken, let's get this show on the road!" Ben suddenly announced, since he was in charge of planning the wedding he would tend to follow the clock.

 **Later that night… [After a few touching words from Lonnie's parents, grandparents, and Great-Granny Fa…]**

"Alright, now there's the happy couple!" Jones grinned over (being the host of the wedding), before he turned to Lonnie and Jay. "Now, Jay, since we're practically family now, you cool with me pranking you?"

"As long as you don't try to sabotage our honeymoon." Jay replied flatly.

"I make no such promises." Jones snorted in response.

"That's my brother for you." Lonnie giggled.

"I've got better things to do, so C-Dog, you'll continue co-hosting this show." Jones walked away, patting Carlos on the shoulder.

"Now for the maid of honor, Tracy Li!" Carlos announced.

Tracy stood up from her seat before going up stage, she raised her glass into the air.

"So I first met Jay a couple of years ago, _I didn't really like him_." Tracy began as everyone else chuckled lightly.

"Now, they're getting married. _And I still don't like him_. Anyway, Lon, if you need a person to count on, you always have me on speed-dial." Tracy chuckled, before getting to the point. "OK, I'll get to the point."

"A toast to the groom! To the bride! From your sister, who's always by your side! Jay, you better treat my sister right! She is the nicest, friendliest, bravest, trusting and most wonderful sister I know, I mean I should know, I've been related to her since I was born." Tracy cheered happily, heading to her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"And here I am now, many years later, being her Maid of Honor and good friends of the Groom and the Bride. I've never been happier for you, it was definitely the best decision I've made to matchmake you two!" Tracy admitted, getting teared up.

"I know, you're the best sister." Lonnie nodded, hugging her sister back.

"Don't cry, sis! You should be smiling." Tracy reminded. "Besides, if you keep hugging me, this glass of water is gonna break!"

Everyone else chuckled at Tracy's witty joke.

"Now let's see the Groom give his bride a little peck!" Carlos added.

Everyone else cheered as Jay and Lonnie blushed, Jay leaned in to kiss Lonnie.

"Atta boy!" the former Tourney team members cheered for the happy couple.

"KEEP IT PG-13!" Mrs. Potts reminded.

"To your union! May you both be always Satisfied!" Tracy smiled before everyone cheered for the groom and bride, she started to raise the glass high into the air.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

As if time had freeze, I wished things had gone differently…I can't handle the sight of seeing Jay with Lonnie kissing. It just breaks my heart.

But I can't let them know, instead I am living a lie, faking a smile and being happy for the couple. I can never forget the first time I saw him.

I've always been happy being on my own, I like being single and enjoying my days hanging out with my brother and our friends. Chilling in the room and watch Stranger Things or Star Wars non-stop.

I had crushes on multiple guys before, but most of them were just short-term feelings. I never had the intention of being in love or in a relationship.

 ** _That was…until I met Jay._**

 **Flashback…[The day the Core Four first arrived at Auradon Prep]**

A few years ago, when Ben invited the Core Four to come study here at Auradon, my brother and I (Lonnie and I weren't that close as we are now back then, since we had a mis.understanding for a while before things cleared up) were in charge of being there to greet the newly arrived students.

And that's how I first saw him. Of course, the first impression I got from my future-brother-in-law was that he was rough. My brother and I were outcasts at school, so maybe that's why the two of us understood the Transfer Students more then we should have.

"Hi, the name's Jay. And you are…?" Jay went up to talk to me after the crowd of students had gone.

"I'm…*burps* Whoops! Sorry about that. My name's Tracy Li." I got nervous and humiliated myself in front of him. But I managed to brushed it off and sassing back at Audrey when she thought I was being gross.

I got a better look at him, he was tall and athletically built with the perfectly tanned skin, long dark hair, gorgeous eyes, a charming smile and the dreamiest voice. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen.

"See anything you like?" I felt him flirting with me. He's a bit of a flirt, which isn't the kind of guys I like but I am going to give him a chance.

"Yup," I nodded, before looking behind him. "KIDS, GET OFF THAT FOUNTAIN! IT'S NOT A WATERPARK!"

"BUT IT'S SO FUN!" I heard Jackie replied. He's one of the kids I babysit at the daycare, he's also the Emperor's grandson. (I don't get paid enough for this)

"You have kids?" Jay raised his eyebrows.

"I babysit them. A bundle of ruckus but I love them so much." I laughed weakly.

"HOLY POKER!" I saw Chip Potts (or as I like to call him: Uncle Chip) panicking when he saw Jackie and his sister Chloe playing in the fountain.

"And Tracy, you're in charge of being their student guides." Audrey told me.

 _Screw you, Audrey, screw you!_

"But why me?! I suck at directions! I couldn't tell apart left and right until I was 14!" I protested back. I was 15 back then, so yeah.

"See you around!" Audrey waved as she sashayed away.

"…" I turned over to see the 4 teens behind me.

"I'll uh show you the ways to your dorms, it's quite close to me and my brother's room. We co-bunk because we're the only people that tolerate with each other." I told them, "right this way! Cafeteria's right down the hall, which is a great way to get in for a late-night snack. I should know, I usually help out with cafeteria duties."

As time went by, I grew closer to the Isle students. Mostly Carlos because he's my brother's good friend so he hangs around every night for Star Wars. But I find myself drawn towards Jay instead, even if he's a bit of a flirt.

He's got this way of semi-flirting with me, but then he goes and drive me mad whenever he flirted with another girl in front of me. I was never the pretty one, and I don't need a guy I have feelings for to constantly remind me that I can never be perfect enough for him.

 **Time skip…**

 **It** **was the after party of the Tourney Team victory and everyone was having a blast at the party.**

"You know, you're actually pretty interesting for a daughter of Mulan and Li Shang," I heard Jay talking. "and somehow I get the feeling you're a girl who's never satisfied."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You must be mistaken." I replied back in a cold tone. That's funny because most people only focus on Lonnie and Lil' Shang so you can say Jones and I are usually overshadowed by our older siblings.

"You're a lot like me. I'm never actually been satisfied." Jay admitted.

"Is that right?" I placed down the glass onto the table, slightly amused. I mean he seems to be way out of my league, yet we're the unlikeliest of friends.

"Life back on the Isle is…something I prefer not to talk about. And here I am telling you something private and personal." Jay chuckled.

"Well, I don't mind listening out your problems," I shrugged. "Because that's what friends are for. And I won't judge. I mean I've got issues with my family as well."

I glanced over at Lonnie who was hanging out with Audrey and Jane. I sighed.

"My sister and I used to be very close when we were kids, but then we started to drift apart when she started hanging out with those popular kids." I told him, why did I confide my personal feelings to a guy I just met? "And I hate it whenever people compare me to her. She's always been the better one, the pretty one, the popular and social one; and I'm just sick of being a constant reminder that I should be like her."

"Yikes," Jay blinked. "I uh didn't know that."

"Yeah, but at least you never had to disappoint your father as much as my dad does. He's never gotten along well with me. And yet, I always hear people telling me I am so much like him…" I shook my head. I look a lot like my father, which is something I don't know whether to take as a compliment or an insult. I mean my oldest brother, Lil' Shang looks like dad; Lonnie takes after Mom, I am more of dad and my youngest brother Jones is in between. Lonnie and Lil' Shang (not so little anymore) are the popular, famous, good looking ones while Jones and I are always over-shadowed by our older siblings' legacy.

"See this scar here? I got it from a freak accident involving fireworks and a giant vase. Lonnie was the one broke it but I ended up with the blame, I guess she's always enjoyed being the perfect one. That vase we broke belonged to my late grandmother (dad's mom) and it was the last thing dad had before she passed on." I pointed at my scar on my left cheek. I've grown to get used to the scar but I'd never forget the story behind it.

"Don't you hate them? Your dad and your sister?" Jay asked me.

"Hate them? I mean I would, but I don't know. They might be the reminder of what a failure I am, but I can never hate them. They're my family." I gave him a weak smile.

"I think we have a lot in common." Jay told me.

"What about you?" I asked him, "what's life like back on the Isle?"

"Uh…it's something I don't really like to talk about." Jay quickly looked away, he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. "But there's still a million things I haven't done yet,"

"Well, you're a man full of surprises. I can tell you that." I nodded. "I mean, you've got the looks, the skills. There are a lot of girls here who have crushes on you. I bet you could get a girl easily."

"I guess you are right, but I'm more of a guy who doesn't want to be in a relationship that soon. I prefer a girl who's a bit of a challenge." Jay told me.

"Then you'd get along well with Bonita." I nodded.

"Who's she?" Jay asked.

"the Bio lab's skeleton!" I replied before we both laughed.

"I prefer girls who are alive!" Jay frowned.

"You weren't being specific!" I snorted in response.

"Touché." Jay nodded, "what about you? Ever dated anyone?"

"Gross! I don't like getting into relationships. I mean have you SEEN Audrey with Chad? They define the meaning of PDA." I answered, "besides, I am still waiting for the right guy to show up."

I secretly glanced at Jay, he's just so cool and unlike any guy I have ever met. While most girls call guys 'hot' or 'cute' but I am more of a conservative girl who thinks attractive males as 'handsome'.

Jay is the only few people I know who matches wits like me, because most guys here too obnoxious. Wait, am I falling for the son of Jafar?

I guess I didn't know what I was feeling back then. I just preferred being just friends with him.

 **Time** **skip**

 **After** **a day at the Isle, fighting off pirates, getting Ben back, skipping a couple of love triangle drama. And may I just say: I should have stayed at home.**

It's the Cotillion. And may I just say, if next time they are having a ball, we're doing in by land! We were almost killed by a squid. [Uma: EXCUSE ME?!]

Mal and Ben are finally an official lovey-dovey couple. C-Dog has Jane. Doug's with Evie. And…Jones has his wallet. He likes being single and he knows it.

I laughed at all the couples dancing. I've always been single, I mean it's fun being by myself.

Oh look, one of the poplar girls is dragging Jay to dance with her. Why the hell did I even wanted to come here if I know he'll be rubbing his ego and his hot date in front of my face.

I sighed, hiding my disappointment before heading to the juice bar.

"Can I get a toquilla shot?" I asked the juice bartender, Uncle Chip.

"You're underage, so I'll just give you this fruit punch. No alcohol for you, young lady!" Uncle Chip poured me a glass of fruit juice.

"Thanks. Since I came here single, might as well drown my misery with this." I shrugged.

"It's a good thing I am not serving a bunch of legal grownups, there are just some things you can never un-see." Chip nodded, before he sat beside me. "C'mon, you can always confide in Uncle Chip."

"Eh, I just hate being around couples that's all. It makes me feel awkward and the odd one out." I shrugged.

"How do you think I feel? I'm 30 something and never got a stable girlfriend in my life!" Chip snorted. "Every time I get a date, it's either you guys accidentally ruin the date for me or she got back with her ex."

"Yeah, sorry." I chuckled.

"I should get back to my job, Ben better be paying me double for this!" Chip went back to work after we chatted for a bit.

"Hey Feisty," I saw Jay walking to me. "Great party, right?"

"Eh, I would rather be at my room, and watch Raven's Home." I shrugged. "I've never been the girl who likes to party out like girls my age do."

"You look pretty sharp in that suit." I tried to start a conversation.

"Thanks, you look not so bad yourself in that dress." Jay smirked over. I was wearing this lilac hooded dress with purple prints. I have always been a fan of purple color.

I looked down at my glass of water, ugh I am so awkward around guys.

"Would you, um like to dance?" Jay asked me.

Is he asking me to dance in a friend kind of way or like a date? I felt my heart racing and butterflies in my stomach.

"Wait, what?" I asked slowly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jay asked.

"Uh…sure." I nodded, before we started to dance. I am an awful dancer, and he knows it.

"I should have stuck with rainboots." I told him, my sneakers are now soaked. "But who cares? I can dance with my shoes off and not care."

I kicked my shoes off and placed them on a table.

"Not here, it's where I serve drinks!" Chip groaned. Sorry Uncle Chip.

"You're one of a kind, anyone ever told you that?" Jay smirked at me, I lowered my head, hiding a blush.

"Why thank you." I tried to keep my cool.

We both danced around for a little bit, before I glanced back at everyone else.

I saw Lonnie, and she seems to be looking at Jay.

I felt my heart sinking. Lonnie likes Jay. I can tell that she seems to like him, I mean who wouldn't? Jay is a really amazing guy, and Lonnie seems to be his perfect match.

"I need to go." I decided to step out. "I hear someone crying. I think it's Uncle Chip."

"Ok, see you around." Jay nodded at me. I smiled back at him. This would the last time I ever been this close to him.

I walked to my sister.

"Hey sis!" I smiled.

"Hey, what were you talking to Jay about?" Lonnie asked.

"Eh, stuff. Like how to prank the Junior class." I replied.

"You two seem close, do you like him?" Lonnie asked me.

" _What? Ew! Gross!_ Like a friend, yes. But never more than that." I lied, "I think you should totally ask him to dance with you! I mean you dance better than I do! Do you like him?"

"I…I think I do." Lonnie nodded.

I knew what I had to do. It was the right thing.

"Excuse me for a sec." I excused myself before I rushed to Jay, before almost tripping on water. "Hey Hairball!"

"Do you have to insult me?" Jay frowned.

"Could you follow me for a while? I promise it would make your night worthwhile!" I winked at him, before I dragged him over to Lonnie.

"Lonnie, Jay. Jay, Lonnie." I introduced them to each other. "Now you two lovebirds catch up. The night is still young and I need to stop Jones from trying to get a contract with Uma!"

I noticed that they were both blushing awkwardly around each other.

"I'll leave you to it!" I patted Lonnie's back before leaving.

It's painful for me to see my sister with the guy that I have ever loved, but I just pretended to smile, be happy for them. Don't let them see through you…

On the outside, I would pretend to be happy for my sister and Jay, although I still have a playful banter with Jay and would team up with Jones to make Jay as miserable as possible. I guess if I can't have Jay, I would be more than glad that Lonnie does.

It didn't take me long enough to learn that my family is rather traditional, the rules were that the oldest child has be to married before the younger ones do. And my parents seemed to like Jay with Lonnie better than the idea of me with him. Lonnie has always been better at me at everything: Academics, Sports, Beauty, Gracefulness, Spunky dance moves, Talents, Bravery.

Jay was penniless and comes from a bad history but that didn't stop me from falling for him. He's full of potential although he's a bit over-confident sometimes. Lonnie was the nicest person I ever knew, and she's never really liked anyone until Jay, and as much as I am envious of her, I still wanted her to be happy. So I did what I had to do, I let her have him.

 **Present timing….**

"Trace, are you ok?" I guess I zoned out for a while, because everyone else was looking at me. I saw Mom in front of me.

"I think she's getting stroke." Jones claimed.

"Sorry, I was thinking of the scene of Stranger Things Season 2 when El and Mike went to the Snowball together!" I lied, drying tears from my eyes.

"TO MY SISTER AND MY NEW BROTHER-IN-LAW!" I cheered loudly, as everyone else raised their glasses.

"Now time for the dance!" I heard Audrey announcing.

"May I?" Dad went to Lonnie.

"Sure, dad!" Lonnie nodded, accepting the offer.

Everyone else was started to dance in couples, even Clora and Fiona (Cogsworth's daughter and Lumiere/Fifi's daughter). And I can see Dewey and January (despite the age gap, they are still close buddies) dancing together.

In the backdrop, we can hear the instrumental version of Kiss The Girl (which was awkward, last time a song like this played it was when Ben almost kissed the wrong girl)

"So…wanna dance?" I saw Jay walking over to me.

"Not if you want your toes broken." I teased him, ugh stop it! He's married, to your sister!

"So is it a yes or no?" Jay asked.

"Whatever," I shrugged, giving Lonnie a look, before she nodded.

It's so awkward to waltz with someone who's married to your sister.

"…" I kept quiet, not wanting the moment to end. Because once the song is over, he'll be Lonnie's forevermore.

"So…congrats on getting married." I forced a smile.

"Oh…thanks." Jay nodded back, "what about you? When are you getting married?"

I blushed, but I didn't want anyone to know. I mean Grandma has caught some hints that Jay an I might not be more than just friends, and besides she prefers Lonnie than me any day.

"Eh, not that soon, I'm still studying and I'm practically married to my love for Fanfables, and I'm already a single mom of 10!" I joked back, implying that I treat the kids I babysit as one of my own.

"Figures, any guy who'd wanna date you have to pass your kids." Jay smirked over.

"And Jones." I nodded, glancing over at Jones and Harry Hook talking. He's asexual so I never need to worry about him dating.

"Are you happy? With my sister?" I asked.

"Of course," he nodded, he better means what he said.

"Good, because she's the best thing that can ever happen to you!" I nodded.

"Do you think that if I was never married, do you think we'd have worked out?" I heard him asking me quietly. We've kinda always had a thing for each other, but never fully acknowledged it, but then Lonnie started to like him and I could tell they're perfect for each other.

"…I don't know, I mean it's better this way!" I forced a smile. I would love to say 'yes' but I can't ruin my sister's happiness.

I could feel my heart racing, it's only a matter of time before I accidentally show my feelings for Jay to everyone else.

"Can I have one last hug before we parted ways?" Jay asked me. I mean we would hug in front of Lonnie occasionally before I flipped him over and start to bicker. That's probably how Jones and I say 'I care about you' to others.

Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a tight hug. I'll miss you, Mockingjay…Take care of my sister, ok?

To everyone else, they probably thought we were being just friends, or the 'welcome to the family, but not until next Christmas when I would be bombing your laundry'.

'Take care, buddy.' I patted his back. I never regretted falling for him, but now it's time to let him go…I hope he's found what he's been looking for.

'I'll miss you, Feisty…' I could hear him mumbling quietly. I could see from the corner that Grandma was looking at us. She can't see me with Jay, she'll accuse me for being a man-stealer or something.

"Ok, I think I wanna go out for a fresh air." I told Jay, deciding to take myself out of the scene.

"Why?" Jay looked at me.

"I gotta check for Genie-Mails in case I got any important mails from college!" I replied. "That and I think Jackie and Chloe could be hotwiring Audrey's car to the Isle."

"Hey, Nini, you can have your husband back!" I waved over to her, with a teasing smile. "Because he's a lousy dancer."

"You're the one who has been standing on my toes." Jay frowned over, before we laughed.

"Mind if I cut in?" Lonnie winked at me, before I nodded and left.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lonnie asked Jay.

"Eh nothing much, just college stuff" I heard Jay answering her question.

"Why were you hugging?" Lonnie asked.

"Because I was planning to hug-ambush him." I piped in.

" _Again_? You did that to Chad at the ROAR victory after-party." Lonnie sighed.

"In hindsight he asked for it. _YOU STILL OWED ME 12 BUCKS AND IT'S BEEN 6 YEARS_!" I shouted over to Chad. We had a bet of what would happen in Stranger Things 2 for the bigger plot twist, I won.

I smiled and waved at the happy couple before heading outside. I headed to the school lake, I would come here whenever I'm upset, guess it's my hideout.

'Bye Jay, I wish you and Lonnie happy…' I shut my eyes and silently made a wish.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heart someone patting my back.

Keep your hands to yourself, perv!

I quickly grabbed the anonymous person's hand before shoving him into the lake.

"OWW!!" Someone winced in pain. I open up my eyes, oh snap, it's Gil!

" _I AM SO SORRY_!" I yelped before reaching a hand up to pull him out of the lake.

"I think I have a few coins stuck in my shoes." Gil groaned spitting out some coins, sitting on the bench. I giggled a bit.

"I don't really have a towel with me, but here have this one." I took out a small towel from my bag. I carry one around with me because there's a chance Theo would knock girls out with his BO, except for Jenny she handles him well.

"Thanks!" Gil gave me a smile, before asking me a question.

"Hey, are you ok? You seemed kinda, I don't know, sad when Jay and Lonnie were kissing earlier." Gil asked me. Am I that easy to read?

"I am alright, I'm fine!" I lied, faking a smile.

"You're a liar." Gil claimed, "c'mon, you're my friend. You can tell me."

"I guess so." I sighed, before telling him all about Jay and how Lonnie started to crush on him.

"You let your sister have the guy you liked?" Gil's eyes widened.

"Yeah," I nodded sadly, "but they look so happy together!"

Once again, Lonnie wins. She wins every single time, I guess I will never measure up to her. Sometimes I really hate myself.

"…That's one of the things I admire about you, Tracy. You hide how you feel inside by putting up a strong forte!" Gil nodded.

Huh?

"Wait, what do you mean by admire?" I asked.

"Well…I think you're a pretty cool person. You deserve to find your own happiness!" Gil nodded. "Lonnie might be pretty and brave and smart, but you're great with your own talents like writing stories, or singing, and kids love you. And if you ask me, I think you're beautiful in your own way."

I stared at him in silence, "uh…thanks. That means a lot."

"The night's still young, c'mon, follow me!" Gil suggested before he grabbed my hand. Well, he's certainly pushy.

"I swear Gilligan, if you're planning on taking me anywhere else I have Jones on speed-dial!" I warned him as I followed behind him.

He took me to an arcade? What gives?

"Uh why are we here?" I asked.

"There's this photo-booth here and I hear it's pretty cool!" he dragged me into the photo-booth, before he started to make silly faces at the camera. I started to laugh.

"Hey, no fair, you didn't tell me the camera was on!" I protested.

"What up, party people?" I spotted 2 heads popping through the photo-booth curtains.

"KIDS, YOU SCARED ME!" I hissed over to Jackie and Chloe.

"HEY GUYS, PHOTO TIME!" I heard Chloe shouting over before I could blink the photo-booth has been ambushed by all the kids I babysat. By now they are either teens or tweens.

"Great! The more the merrier!" Gil nodded.

"Gilster, these kids here are already kinda not small anymore, so we're almost out of oxygen!" I pointed out. Ugh! It's getting so crowded, and I've never been good with tight spaces because I have breathing difficulties when I'm in overly crowded areas.

"Fine!" Charles nodded, before he pushed himself out.

"Woah ok, Theo you're trying too hard!" Jenny hissed to Theo.

"Actually, that's my hand." Jamie told her bestie, "You're squashing my arm!"

"This is why I prefer to be single, like Jones!" Jackie claimed.

"Kids, why are you all here?" I asked them.

"Because we heard someone's paying for the arcade games we're playing!" Dewey nodded.

"Who?" Gil asked.

"Uncle Chip!" Jayden chirped, showing us his wallet.

"Yeah he is not gonna be happy about it." Dizzy commented, shaking her head.

"Kids! Smile for the camera!" I heard Gil whooping before Theo and Charles strut a few poses.

" _I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS_!" Uncle Chip groaned, before noticing Sha-Ron (the little girl from Mulan II) giggling at us.

I mouthed to him 'go get her, tiger!' before I smiled.

"Now time for a couples' pic!" Theo announced before he kissed Jenny's cheek.

"HEY!" Jenny blushed red.

"Say CHEESE!" January squealed before she and Dewey nudged Jamie and Charles into a peck.

"JANUARY! DEWEY!" the angry couple yelled over, while January leaned over to peck Dewey's cheek.

"I'm out of here!" Jackie, Chloe and Jayden gagged. "Love is yucky!"

"Well, maybe it is, but someday you'd probably like someone!" Gil told them.

"Until then, I'm devoting my life to Stranger Things." Chloe snorted.

"Finn Wolfhard is cute." Dizzy giggled a bit.

"EW! You're ruining my mood." Jackie pretended to throw up.

"C'mon, one group picture before we go!" Jayden chirped over.

"There is no way we can all fit in there." Theo stated.

"Uncle Chip, we need your help!" Jayden ran to Chip.

"So are we on next Friday?" Uncle Chip was asking Sha-Ron out.

"Sure." Sha-Ron nodded.

I giggled over, before we all stood around, getting ready for the picture. Dizzy was carrying Jayden on her back, Chloe and Jackie were making scary Demo-Dog faces, Jamie, Charles, Theo and Jenny were all making a dramatic pose. January hopped onto Dewey's back as they smiled happily. I shrugged, standing along with them beside Gil. He was placing an arm on my shoulder.

Dude, stop it! I'm getting butterflies in my stomach!

"OK, 3, 2, 1! Say _Chip_!" Chip announced.

" _CHIPS'MORE_!" Jayden gave a toothy grin, before Uncle Chip snapped the pictures.

I looked around me before I smiled. I guess even though things didn't work out for me and Jay but I still have a reason to live on without him in my life. I mean I have a good family, college, nice friends who are there for me when I needed them most, I still have a future ahead of me. I mean, who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone in the future? Haha, yeah right; but who in their right mind would date a tomboy who's a huge nerd with occasional anger issues?

Still…I can't help but wonder what life would have been like if I had been truthful to Jay? Would we have been a couple? I mean, I've always liked Jay and he's probably my first love, and always will be…Ah, stop focusing on the past so you can look into the future!

 ** _The End_**

 **Well, that's the end of this one-shot story. The main concept of it was about Lonnie/Jay being cannon while Tracy pretends to be happy for them. (Thus Satisfied) of course the possible romance between Gil and Tracy was sort of hinted and implied that she might be with Gil, although she truly loved Jay. Jay, you better not try and cheat on Lonnie, because I'm sure Jones would spare no mercy.** **I ship Jay/Tracy to be honest but I don't really think Jay was over Tracy if he was married to Lonnie (I ship Aziz/Lonnie all the way, even though he was never in the movies) But I'm sure in my headcannon-verse Tracy's future daughter Jacy won't be happy if her parents ended up with different people. That, and Jacy would be interested in Gil's future son so it'd be awkward.** **Anyway** **, thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


End file.
